It Happened One Night
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: One night at Wammy's Orphanage, Mello secluded himself from others when Near comes in. Mello hated Near but can the hate be quickly over come by arousal and lust for the other boy? What will happen if Near get's to close and Mello can't hold back? This is a one shot!
_**This is the first one-shot I've ever made! Well one shots are normally one chapter right? Well if I got the term wrong then oh well! This might be bad and it might not but I hope someone likes it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story from Death Note!**_

* * *

Mello laid out on his bed, the small bed barely long enough for his new height and he sighed out gently knowing it wouldn't be replaced for some time and he rolled over stretching out as much as he can but knew it was pointless and he sighed out gently. He hated being in the orphanage sometimes, hated having to share a room but more than anything, in his entire being, he hated Near very much. The white haired boy was always so cocky and so sure of things and it was always annoying being within talking or seeing distance of the boy but there was also something about him that drew Mello in as much as he wanted to push away.

Near had a sort of allure on Mello that no one else had and it was annoying but he could always push past it like he always did but as December neared it seemed like it was getting harder to ignore Near and it was getting harder to ignore the allure he had to Near and maybe, just maybe, it was why he didn't want to show it by being close to Near. He sighed out shivering lightly and sat up, his black shirt sliding down his stomach slightly from being all bunched up and he walked to the window watching white flurries fall down and land onto the wet ground where the snow-well SLUSH- rested on the ground and he sighed out gently.

He rested his head against the window sighing out gently and he shut his eyes gently as his breath fogged up the window gently and he opened his eyes a little bit. He fought this urge all the time, every day in fact, just as he felt like strangling the white haired boy he also felt like slamming him against the floor and doing all sorts of things to him that might never have occurred to the boy himself but always occurred to Mello, who tried to hold back but he knew, just knew, one day his control was going to snap and he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He sucked in another breath then let it out slowly and he felt his heart giving little skips as he stood there and he clenched his jaw tightly. He couldn't keep thinking of Near, his rival, but then he felt so. . so like he was being held underwater if he didn't think of Near. He heard a soft knock on his door and he ignored it but then the door creaked open then shut, the lock being turned and it sounded very loud in the room, that soft subtle _click_ that made chills run down his spine and he swallowed hard keeping his jaw clenched tight.

"Mello." Near's voice was also loud in the room and Mello felt himself tensing, wanting to throw himself out of the window and fall to the thinly covered snow ground and run away.

"What!" Mello snapped as he clenched his hands tight but his member stirred and throbbed in his pants softly, straining against the fabric demanding to be let out, his hormones and body screaming for him to take Near, that he was getting close so easily able to take for his but he kept himself as still as death itself.

"I was told to come and talk to you. It's been brought to attention you've been acting quite weird." Near's voice was filling the air and the more words he said the more Mello's control wavered and threatened to snap and he clenched his jaw tighter, the ache keeping some sort of control but it was hard. Just hearing Near talk made him burn up with lust and arousal that drove him insane and he wanted to moan softly in torture and torment.

"So what?! I can act weird if I want!" Mello snapped again as he clenched his hands tighter to the point his fingers and knuckles strained painfully against his skin and throbbed gently with a sort of stiffness of keeping them curled so tight. He hissed quietly under his breath as his hands twitched sporadically and his member throbbed painfully, insistently to the point it was all just driving him insane and he was going to just scream if he couldn't get relief but he wanted Near _out_.

"Even so it's weird for you Mello. I was specifically asked to come talk to you just to see what's wrong and talk with you." Near calmly stated and Mello tried to keep his breathing even as Near walked closer and he wanted desperately to scream for the younger boy to leave him alone right now. He couldn't handle this and he didn't want too, he _hated_ Near for usurping him but he wanted so badly to touch and caress Near's pallid looking skin. Oh god he wasn't making this any easier on himself was he?

"Just go away Near! I want to be alone, is that a crime?!" Mello snapped hoping, wishing, willing for the boy to just **_leave him alone_**!

"No it isn't but Mello you've been acting strange even when you're out with the rest of us. You're always flushed, snappish and want to be alone. I can only guess that it's puberty, am I right?" Near asked the question so flatly that Mello felt laughter bubbling inside him but the boy couldn't be more wrong. He already went through puberty at thirteen and being fifteen, near sixteen, he wasn't dealing with puberty though most boys go through it at this age but Near was desperately wrong. He wasn't going through puberty. He was lusting, aching, wanting, needing Near in such a state it was consuming him all the time to the point he thought of asking just to leave finally and he knew that it wasn't this place that kept him from leaving. It was Near that did that.

"No I'm not." He snapped simply as his face flushed and he felt his breath clog in his throat when Near came closer and he clenched his jaw tight feeling so goddamn tempted to spin around and grab the white haired boy and kiss him, touch him and do so much more.

"Mello you can talk to me you know." Near's fingers softly touched his elbow and the simple touch sent sparks through his system as his eyes widened not taking in a single thing anymore as his body trembled softly with the urge, the desire, that spun out of control and he gasped gently feeling his muscles tense. "Mello? Are you okay?"

"Go. Away." Mello choked out as his face flushed but he swore that if Near didn't leave _right this second_ , he was going to rip those clothes off his thin body and just fuck him to his heart contents, until all this was gone and out of him. Though some part of him didn't want it to happen the rest of him overshadowed his despair at not wanting to do it, screamed for him to do it, to get it out of his system.

"Mello what's wrong?" Near's voice had true genuine concern as he grabbed Mello's elbow and the blonde spun around and with a loud shout the pair fell to the floor but Mello straddled the younger boy, his hips pressed tight to Near's and the normally expressionless white haired boy's eyes widened briefly.

"What do you THINK is wrong with me?" Mello growled as his hips, on their own accord, rolled and pressed to Near's making a faint blush rise the the boy's cheeks and Mello felt his own face burning.

"Get off of me Mello, we can just talk. It'd be bad to do something you'll regret." Near said seriously as his dark gray eyes looked straight into Mello's blue ones and he trembled.

No more. He can't hold back anymore and he didn't want too, it was too much and he needed it to get out right now. His hand wasn't going to solve anything like before and this seemed to be the only thing he could do and he leaned down shutting the boy up by enveloping him in a deep kiss. He felt Near resisting him shoving at his shoulders hard but as the kiss became hotter and deeper, just bursting with sparks, the white haired boy slowly stopped struggling and stopped pushing. Mello felt the urge to grin but he didn't and kissed Near deep until he felt Near's arms moving up and wrapping around his shoulders instead and he felt a burst of victory deep inside him but he found it easy to ignore as he kissed Near deeply.

His tongue softly brushed Near's lower lip making the younger boy jerk lightly once in surprise but he hesitantly opened his mouth and Mello seemed to strike much like a snake, his tongue delving deep into Near's his heart hammering against his chest as his hands shook badly and he gripped the material of Near's shirt tight like it was his only life line. He breathed heavily through his nose feeling his arousal throbbing quickly in time with his heart beat which felt strange but he was able to ignore that also and rolled his hips against Near's who twitched and his tongue wrapped, thrust and twisted around Near's coaxing it to move and when it finally did he moaned ever so faintly in satisfaction.

Lord knows he needed this and as the kiss evolved again becoming a fight for dominance and Near clung to him, the blonde slid Near's shirt up slowly pressing his palms to Near's skin. The kiss broke, a strand of saliva connecting their lips and Mello licked his lips lightly bringing the strand and the line seemed to flutter down and it ran down the length of Near's chin. The white haired boy's face was flushed, his dark gray eyes appearing black as they glazed over looking at Mello, his skin rippling and twitching beneath Mello's palm and the blonde smirked softly leaning down licking the length of of Near's throat making the other shiver lightly as his head tilted back.

Mello pulled the white shirt up and Near complied lifting his arms up allowing the shirt to be slipped off and when their eyes met their lips seemed to pull into an instant, shy, sweet, lustful grin at the same time and Mello felt like he was going to burst in a large explosion of sparks that were running through his veins quickly with each pump of his heart. He licked Near's neck again then bit down softly before latching his mouth to Near's neck sucking harshly pulling on the skin nibbling it gently and he swore he heard a little moan leave Near's lips but he couldn't be sure. He pulled away from the spot, the skin already turning red and a light bruise looking mark appearing in the redness and Mello smirked moving down kissing Near's thin feeling collar bone.

He moved down kissing a spot on Near's chest and he then lifted his fingers up moving his pointer finger to one nipple circling it then pressing his finger against the tip of the hardened bud making Near moan out gently and Mello smiled when he heard the noise. His body heated up and he wanted to just rip the boy's pants off and satisfy himself, get his own gain from it, but he found himself wanting to give Near the same pleasure and it surprised him honestly. He leaned down running his tongue against one hard nub and Near gasped, his eyes widening as his mouth dropped open lightly and the younger boy had to admit he was glad Mello couldn't see his face at that moment.

He knew the blonde would never let it go that his calm, emotionless facade was dropping with the arousal swimming through him and he squirmed softly as Mello licked his nipple once again. Mello smiled then bit the hard nipple lightly pulling on it softly then clamped his mouth around the nipple suckling it softly and nipped at it gently making Near whimper out and his other hand circled the ignored nipple tugging on it and he smiled as he bit the nipple in his mouth hard making Near cry out and he felt two small hands weaving into his hair clinging and holding him in place as the chest beneath his lips heaved up and down quicker than before.

Mello let go of the abused nipple with a soft pop noise that made him smirk as he shifted his hand to the lightly glistening nipple pulling on it and Near cried out again in what sounded like pain maybe but Mello wasn't listening. He shifted to the other nipple moving down clamping his mouth around it and giving it the exact same treatment as the previous one and he felt Near's heart pounding and he smirked sliding his hand down across Near's pale stomach and nestled his hand between Near's thighs cupping the growing arousal and smirked pulling just an inch away from the glistening nipple.

"My my Near~ You're rather aroused aren't you?" Mello purred out gently but smirked all the same and Near glared at him, his dark, lust glazed eyes shooting daggers at him and Mello smirked wider at the flushed, glazed look he had.

"S-Shut up!" Near snapped out sounding irritated in the first time since Mello had met him and he curled his fingers over the waist band of Near's pants and the boys eyes widened gently once before his own lips turned into a light smirk and he curled his own fingers over the waist band of Mello's pants, his heart beating quickly.

Mello didn't waste time with teasing before he yanked Near's pants off in one, clean, fluid motion and he heard Near's shocked gasp but he pulled his own pants off before Near could even more and he smiled slightly. He pulled Near down slightly which was easy for they were on a wood floor and their skin was glistening lightly with just a faint sheen of sweat from the heat but Mello rolled and pressed his hips to Near's making the white haired boy whimper lightly. Mello shivered fighting his own whimper as their arousals pressed hard to one another's and he bit his lip lightly to hold back a groan as his muscles tightened and he lightly licked Near's nipples again and moved three fingers up to Near's mouth.

He gave a dark look to Near's slightly confused one, Mello rolled his eyes shifting against slightly mumbling softly but near picked up the word "Suck" and opened his mouth and felt his heart skip when Mello's fingers entered his mouth and he shut it around the three digits. His small hand moved up gripping Mello's wrist lightly as he sucked on his fingers, his tongue moving over the digits coating them thoroughly with saliva and sucked on them hard making the blonde shiver gently before pulling them out of Near's mouth quickly.

Mello slid Near's underwear making the white haired boy gasp just lightly as his face started to _finally_ flame with color as Mello looked at him from under his lashes once then smirked but he moved down licking, nipping and pulling on his nipples gently with his mouth and free hand as he sunk his finger into Near's entrance who gasped which melted into a low whimper. He pulled away from Near's chest grinding his teeth together hard as he moved his finger in and out of Near slowly hearing his gasps and low whimpers before he moved his middle finger in along side his pointer and Near cried out in obvious pain and discomfort as Mello moved his fingers slowly.

He swore he was going to lose his mind, his patience hanging on by a very thin thread that was going to snap at any moment. He scissored his fingers and the noise Near made could easily be compared to a scream but it wasn't as loud as one, wasn't as pure as a scream could be and Mello scissored his fingers a couple more times before sliding his third finger in moving them slowly making Near whimper and cry out. He lapped and suckled Near's nipples desperately and fiercely as he moved his fingers even faster.

"Ah! Nn don't do that Mello! Slow down please! It hurts!" Near wailed, finally letting it out and Mello smiled gently as he moved his fingers at the same pace.

"You're clenching to tight, Near. That's why it hurts, you need to relax." Mello whispered gently against Near's heated skin making the boy shiver almost uncontrollably and his hands clung onto Mello's shoulders tight.

"It really hurts, please Mello!" Near's voice sounded so desperate to Mello but he could also hear faint under tones of pleasure and arousal in his tone.

"Shh. It's okay." Mello whispered softly again as he spread his fingers out making Near cry out and Mello felt a tiny twinge of pity for the boy but he was too much aroused to even truly accept that there was pain.

Mello leaned down licking one of Near's nipples wrapping his free hand around the boy's hardened member making him whimper and he started moving his hand quickly making the fierce blush on Near's deepen and he moved his hands up covering his face as soft little cries of pleasure left his lips and before long Mello felt Near relax as he moved his fingers in and out quickly like stretching his fingers again which made the muscles clenching around him stretch much more easier and he pulled his fingers out and moved between Near's legs spreading his legs out wide and he held one of Nea'rs hips in his right hand while he pulled his boxers off with his left hand rubbing circles into Near's hip with his right thumb gently.

"Mello please just slow down! Please. " Near whispered as he peeked through his fingers as his heart hammered so loud he could only guess Mello could hear it and he swallowed hard when Mello reached under his bed.

He pulls his hand out producing a small bottle of lube and pops the cover off and Near watches Mello pour some clear slippery looking liquid into his palm and then spread it ove his member that made Near shiver just watching and he was glad to have his hands over his face. He felt like some sick pervert watching Mello, to be laying there with no clothes n and having his legs spread wide for Mello to see and how hard his member was when he felt like he shouldn't be so aroused. All of things made him feel perverted but also aroused and completely awake to the situation as his body trembled.

"It'll be alright. Just stay relaxed." Mello softly said in a slightly encouraging tone as he adjusted his posture so he was laying just a bit over Near, his hands framing Near's head as he leaned against them and his bare knees dug into the floor painfully but he couldn't feel the pain just yet as the tip of his member pressed against Near's entrance.

"Mello please just. . give me a minute. . " Near tried to speak but his words weren't forming as his clouded mind struggled to come out with words but it couldn't, when a new fogginess in his mind formed when he felt something pressing against him and he leaned halfway up just as Mello was leaning over him.

He wrapped his thin arms around Mello's shoulders, his whole body tense as he waited, his eyes clenched shut tight. The lube made his hardened member slid into Near slowly and deeply until his hips touched Near's ass and the white haired boy cried out in pain as tears welled in his eyes and slid right down his cheeks as he clung onto Mello, holding fist fulls of the blonde's black shirt as he trembled softly. Slowly, very slowly Mello slid in and out softly, the lube making a soft little squelching noise and Near whimpered out loudly but Mello moaned.

It was to much, so much that he was in a sort of euphoric state and he gasped, his mouth opening softly as he began thrusting faster and moved deeper as Near cried out again, his knees digging into Mello's sides and part of his back slightly as he clung onto Mello. The blonde moved Near's legs around his waist so his knees dug into his back and he groaned as he thrusted faster, the squelching noise getting louder and Near panted out loudly as he clung to Mello.

"Nn Mello it hurts! Ah stop! Please stop!" Near cried but his body was growing accustomed to the feeling of Mello's hard member inside of him and he was slowly, very slowly feeling pleasure but with Mello's moans in his ear it aroused him enough to allow the blonde to keep going.

"Mihael. Call me Mihael right now." Mello murmured into Near's ear as he thrusted up quickly into Near who whimpered loudly and clung to Mello tightly.

"Please Mell-Miahel. It really hurt's!" Near whimpered out as tears welled in his eyes again as Mello thrusted up and he felt so much pain but then he felt a hand wrapping around his half hard member, stroking it fast in time with the thrusts and slowly he was feeling more aroused and more pleasured than pain and as Mello's hand stroked him faster he moaned gently.

He felt Mello picking up even more speed before laying Near on his back thrusting into him deeply and quickly when he hit Near's prostate which made him scream, really scream, in pleasure. Mello smiled as he thrusted into him hard, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud within the room as he groaned out and hooked his elbows around Near's knees spreading him wide and thrusting deeper. Near covered his face again as he cried out, his face hotter than hot with each thrust Mello gave and the feel of it was too strange but very pleasureable as Mello hit his prostate hard.

Mello growled gently in pleasure as he pounded into Near then, just as he felt a climax and knew Near was going near his own orgasm Mello leaned down locking his lips with Near's kissing him deeply. His eyes shut lightly as he kissed Near with everything he had and thrusted harder making shivers go through Mello and Near, his cheeks fierce and hot as he continued to thrust into Near when the both of them, almost in unison, cried out loudly, Mello spilled his cum in Near deeply who's own cum splattered up against his stomach making him pant and Mello's legs trembled softly as he slumped forward laying on top of Near pulling out and trembled softly as a fatigue so intense and deep swept over him making him shiver gently and he felt Near's fingers coming up playing with the hair at the base of his neck and he shivered gently.

"I love you, Mihael." Near whispered gently, his breath tickling Mello's hair but a little smile pulled at his lips. If he can't say I love you then he could definitely say he liked Near enough to lust for him.

"I know." Mello murmured back kissing Near's neck when the white hair boy chuckled gently as his legs relaxed around Mello.

"And I know you can't say that you love me. I know I've wounded your pride but I do love you, Miahel Keehl." Near said softly as he smiled just a bit, his own eyes shutting softly.

"What a thing to say, Nate River." Mello chuckled out as he smiled and Near tightened his legs around him.

"Yes it is indeed." Near replied with a large yawn and Mello stood up even though his legs trembled quickly and he carried Near, who felt like a rock, to the bed laying out and stroked his hair softly and, for once, without any sexual frustration, fell asleep.


End file.
